Dancing to your light
by Faith In A Bad Guy
Summary: I thought about this one for a long time, it might suck but oh well . . .This is a Joey and Mai get together story, some humor, some stupid things . . .but still a get together(lots of things like age and stuff have changed)
1. The first Day Of School

Chapter 1  
  
Authors note:  
  
This is my first Yu-gi-oh fic and I hope its good  
  
The pairings in it are of course, Joey and Mai  
  
And the others are  
  
Yugi and Tea, (Teas should have an accent over the t but computers don't do that very well)  
  
And I haven't though up very many other pairings.  
  
So here I go!  
  
Tea and Joey walked down the street,  
  
Joey was looking up at the sky with his hands behind his head,  
  
"Look at that cloud, it looks like red eyes black dragon . . . and that one looks like Yugi's black magician . . ."  
  
Tea had stopped listening to Joeys babbling long before, now she was thinking of Yugi.  
  
The two had started dating after the incident with Kiaba and the virtual reality thing, and ever since, they had been having a great time.  
  
Tea ran foreword when she saw Yugi walking to them.  
  
Yugi had also grown quite a bit; he was now taller than Tea by a bit, and looked more like his other self.  
  
But, he was the same old Yugi, cheerful and kind.  
  
Tea wrapped her arms around Yugi,  
  
"Oh Yugi, I missed you!"  
  
She laughed into his shoulder.  
  
Yugi blushed when Joey looked at him with a rather large smirk,  
  
"Yugi and Tea sitting in a tree,"  
  
He started.  
  
Tristain came up behind Joey and smacked the back of his head,  
  
"Shut up, it's not like you have anyone."  
  
Joey rubbed the back of his head,  
  
"You don't either so why don't you shut up?!"  
  
Tea jumped between the two as they lunged for each other's throats  
  
"Common Guys, break it up."  
  
Tea growled at them.  
  
Tristain and Joey both turned from each other and pouted, with their arms crossed,  
  
"Tristain started it."  
  
Tristain glared daggers at Joey,  
  
"What do you mean I started it, you were the one who commented about Yugi and Tea, I was defending them!"  
  
Joey chuckled,  
  
"Yahyah, you'd like to think that's true wouldn't you?"  
  
Then, the school bell rang and they all went hushed.  
  
"Lets get to school before we're really late!"  
  
Yugi chuckled running off.  
  
Tristain held his books tight and ran, followed by Joey and Tea.  
  
Tea jogged behind Joey until Joey decided he would beat Tristain to the school and the two started having a race. ] * * *  
  
They came into class and just as the teacher came in, they sat down.  
  
The teacher, Mr. Vegeta(I just had to keep my Dragon ball Z thing going!)  
  
Mr. Vegeta looked around the class.  
  
It was the first day of school and these were all new students.  
  
As the teacher made eye contact with each kid, they felt like they were being put in the middle of a stage, camera's, lights all around them . . . the catch was that they were naked.  
  
Joey starred the teacher in the eyes when his eyes came to him.  
  
Mr. Vegeta starred at Joey,  
  
'arrogant, great grades, thinks he's cool . . .I'll change that.'  
  
Mr. Vegeta's eyes moved to the next person.  
  
When he was finished studying everyone he sighed and put the attendance folder down on the desk.  
  
Tristain didn't like this teacher,  
  
'he's to quiet.'  
  
He thought groggily.  
  
Mr. Vegeta directed his attention to some kids at the back that were having a murmured discussion.  
  
Instantly, they stopped talking and starred at him, fearing what he would do.  
  
Mr. Vegeta glared at them then looked at the door,  
  
"There is a new student to your grade, she has come from a private school and wanted to know what it was like to come to public . . . come in."  
  
The sliding door opened and a girl came in. a purple mini dress, a white top and a purple jacket.  
  
Everyone looked her from the toes up.  
  
Yugi recognized her right away, and let a smile cross his face.  
  
Mr. Vegeta took note of this.  
  
Tea and Tristain also smiled, as did Bakura.  
  
Mr. Vegeta looked for Joey's response.  
  
He knew that those people were all friends.  
  
Joey had a scowl on his face,  
  
'obviously he doesn't like her.'  
  
Mr. Vegeta told himself.  
  
Joey hated her, wanted her to leave him alone,  
  
'spontaneous combustion.'  
  
Joey prayed.  
  
"I will introduce you all to Mai Valentine."  
  
Mr. Vegeta growled.  
  
Mai looked everybody over, then her eyes fell on Yugi,  
  
'at least I know some people.'  
  
She thought as her eyes floated over everybody.  
  
Mr. Vegeta watched as Mai's face turned to a scowl when her eyes fell over Joey,  
  
' I know where she's sitting.'  
  
He told himself.  
  
"Mai, you are to sit over there, directly beside that boy with the blonde hair."  
  
Mr. Vegeta said turning to the board.  
  
Mai growled and stomped to the back of the room,  
  
"Why of all people, why did I have to sit beside him?"  
  
she growled to herself.  
  
Mr. Vegeta lifted the chalk to the board and held it there,  
  
"Fist of all, no growling at my decisions, second, your not getting a choice in the matter Mai."  
  
Mai stopped short and turned to the front where Mr. Vegeta was writing out their assignments,  
  
'how could he hear me?'  
  
she asked herself.  
  
Mr. Vegeta stopped writing and turned his head to see her,  
  
"I know how to hear Mai, I know everything and anything that is happening in anybody's life just by looking at them. Now get to your seat."  
  
Mai watched Mr. Vegeta turn back to the board and start writing.  
  
Joey glanced up at Mai when she put her books down and sat in the chair.  
  
'why does Mr. Vegeta have to put Mai beside me?'  
  
Mr. Vegeta clicked the chalk on the board,  
  
"This is where you will sit . . . for the rest of the year."  
  
There were small gasps from everyone.  
  
Both Mai and Joey starred at Mr. Vegeta for a few seconds, their jaws dropped and eyes wide.  
  
Mr. Vegeta sat on the chair by his desk,  
  
"This work is called math, I'm sure your all familure of it . . . this is your test, if you know how to do it, you are on my good list."  
  
Mr. Vegeta looked at Joey,  
  
"And if you don't . . ."  
  
His eyes trail over everyone in the class,  
  
"You are going to spend the year on my bad list."  
  
Joey and Mai gulped just a little louder than everyone else.  
  
Vegeta stood up and came around his desk,  
  
"Okay, get out a piece of paper, and start the test."  
  
There were sounds of rustling papers all over the room.  
  
"And as soon as you're finished this, you come to the front and take one of these booklets, that is your homework."  
  
Mr. Vegeta held up a booklet about two inches thick, then sat on his chair and clicked the computer on  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hehe, I think it was cool, left you wondering,  
  
Oh well, this is gonna be one of my really slow stories  
  
So don't expect updates often  
  
Kay?  
  
Bye 


	2. A Kiss Goodnight

Chapter 2  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry for the wait,  
  
But here it is!  
  
Joey trudged to gym class,  
  
"Why did we have a test . . . first class, and first day of the year?"  
  
Yugi shrugged,  
  
"Well at least we know he means business."  
  
Joey pushed the change room door open and walked threw the group of guys with Yugi,  
  
"Yah, but now I'm on his bad list, I just know I failed that test."  
  
Yugi chuckled and took off his shirt and replaced it with another.  
  
Joey threw his pants into a locker and put on some jogging pants.  
  
"Let's just hope that our gym teacher is better."  
  
Yugi laughed and followed Joey from the room.  
  
Joey froze in the doorway of the change room.  
  
Across the gym, stood Mai, in a pair of high riding shorts, and a small tank top.  
  
Yugi walked around Joey and looked over to Tea,  
  
"Common Joey, lets go talk to Tea."  
  
He laughed as he ran over to her.  
  
Tea, was conveniently standing with Tristain, Mai and Barkura.  
  
"Hi Yugi!"  
  
Tea laughed.  
  
Mai took one glance behind Yugi and instantly went red with rage,  
  
"Joey."  
  
she growled.  
  
"Mai."  
  
Joey growled back.  
  
Tristain looked back and forth between Joey and Mai, as did Yugi and Tea.  
  
Suddenly a very loud booming voice echoed throughout the gym, making almost 100 students hold their ears in pain.  
  
"GET IN LINE OF ALPHABETICAL ORDER!! NOW!"  
  
Everyone jumped in surprise and ran around the gym, trying to get into alphabetical order.  
  
It took a few minutes for everyone to get in line.  
  
Joey looked to where the teacher was standing.  
  
Mr. Vegeta looked sharply up at Joey and Mai as they groaned.  
  
"Yes you two, I am the gym teacher, AND I WILL TEACH YOU ALL HOW TO USE YOUR ATHLETICNESS TO YOUR ADVANTAGE!"  
  
Everyone somehow knew that they shouldn't try and go against the teachers voice.  
  
Mr. Vegeta started at the letter A, he read out the attendance, and every time someone was in the wrong spot, he would watch them do 5 laps around the large gym.  
  
Mr. Vegeta finally finished and he walked into the center of the gym.  
  
Everyone gulped when Mr. Vegeta's eyes fell over their body's, each could feel themselves being studied, and judged.  
  
'good runner, bad at volleyball . . . bad runner, really good sprinter . . .very good at long distance running, but nothing else.'  
  
Mr. Vegeta sighed in annoyance,  
  
"Everyone run one lap around the gym, leave those doors, go to the top field, run that twice, run the bottom field 3 times, then run to the shopping mall and back!"  
  
Everyone just stared at Mr. Vegeta for a few seconds.  
  
Mr. Vegeta growled,  
  
"An whoever can't do it will be punished after school by doing it again!"  
  
Mr. Vegeta started to slowly walk to the gym doors,  
  
"And whoever decides to cheat in anyway . . . will be punished."  
  
With that he clapped his hands, and is on cue everyone started running as fast as they could.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone got back at the very end of the class, all in one big group . . .what got a lot of people puzzled was that Mr. Vegeta was somehow able to run the whole thing and not even get short of breath.  
  
Joey fell onto the grass outside after he had gotten changed and grabbed his lunch.  
  
Everyone flopped down and groaned.  
  
Mai walked over to them, "Common you whimps! Lets east!"  
  
Joey didn't even take the effort to look at her,  
  
"Why aren't you tiered?"  
  
A deep familure voice boomed to his ears,  
  
"Because unlike you, she knows how to run."  
  
Everyone jumped up and stood tall, despite their tiredness.  
  
Mr. Vegeta looked them all over,  
  
"See you all next class."  
  
He said in a sly voice.  
  
Joey raised a brow,  
  
"Next class?"  
  
Mr. Vegeta smirked and kept walking to the school,  
  
"Yes, it seems I have you all in every single one of my classes."  
  
Mai sat down and pulled out an apple,  
  
"Well he seems to like me you guy's."  
  
She commented after the others had collapsed again.  
  
* * *  
  
Joey looked at Mai after school, she was sat beside him on a city bus, and everyone was going to the library to study.  
  
Mai, looked out the window,  
  
'I am not going to have him hate me the whole year . . .'  
  
she decided.  
  
Joey looked at Mai when she looked at him,  
  
"Where do you live Joey?"  
  
Joey looked at Mai suspiciously,  
  
"In that house right there."  
  
He said pointing to a house a few blocks ahead.  
  
Mai looked at it,  
  
"I live in that one across the street.  
  
Joey watched Mai's house buzz by.  
  
Tea leaned foreword,  
  
"Hey, now you and Joey can walk to school in the morning, so I don't have to take the bus to see Joey!"  
  
Joey growled,  
  
"Of course, we should so that."  
  
He said in a menacing tone.  
  
* * *  
  
After the library, Joey ran to the theater to see what was playing,  
  
"Oh can we watch this movie!?"  
  
he asked everyone.  
  
Yugi looked up,  
  
"Red Dragon? Yah, sure."  
  
They all went into the ticket box.  
  
Yugi walked in and sat down beside Tea.  
  
Tristain and Barkura sat a few seats away from them.  
  
Joey and Tea were forced to sit in a two seated spot because the theater was full.  
  
Mai put her feet up on the back of the chair in front of her and tossed a few skittles in her mouth.  
  
Joey growled madly,  
  
'she's gonna ruin the movie.'  
  
He told himself.  
  
But instead, she was great.  
  
Halfway through the movie, some kid a few seats ahead of them was talking, so they both started to throw skittles and popcorn at him and his friend.  
  
Everyone walked out of the theater, it was 9:30 PM.  
  
Joey waited for Everyone to get on the bus before he got on, and again he was seated with Mai.  
  
The whole way home they talked, about dueling, about Kaiba, anything.  
  
Yugi tapped on Joey's shoulder,  
  
"Hey Joey, you have to get off at this stop."  
  
He told them.  
  
Joey looked at the road,  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
Mai looked at Yugi with a smile and stood up, following Joey from the bus.  
  
Once they were off, Joey smiled,  
  
"Goodbye, see you tomorrow."  
  
Mai went wid eyed when Joey leaned foreword and kissed her cheek.  
  
Joey widened his eyes as he realized what he did, and from the back of the bus he could see that all of his friends were starring at him.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
He mumbled.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry that went kinda fast, but oh well. 


End file.
